The Greatest Play Ever
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: The Sith have decided to create a play based on the events of the Clone Wars and on the day of the preimere, and it just so happens that the Jedi are on the V.I.P list. And well, maybe the Sith have made the characters a 'little' out character...Plz R&R!
1. The Note

The Greatest Play Ever

By: Isabella 'Izzy'

Look, I have to be honest with you that this is my first fic and I really hope this turns out as well as I hope it goes. I know I've got Des to bak me up from any flmaers but still, I'm REALLY nervous!

This story is inspired from an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, in season 3, the epsiode just before the 4 part finale. The epsiode itself is called 'The Ember Island Players' and you might be able to find it on Youtube. You will find the Youtube poop to it though, and it is called the exact same title as this fic. I decided it would be hilarious if this happened similarily to the Clone Wars characters.

The full summary here is that the Sith have created a play based on some of the events of the Clone Wars. However, they might've "changed" the characters a little bit...maybe out of character...

And it just so happens that at the premiere of the play, the Jedi are on the V.I.P list. _This should be interesting..._

"Cut and scene it! Right there! Perfectly!" battle droid #46729 cried out with joy. Though most droids don't really think (with the exception of C-3PO and R2-D2 most likely), even this one had to agree that this assignment was probably the strangest one it had ever recieved yet in it's artificial lifetime.

46729 never really expected to recieve an important part of the war, nor did he think he'd be remembered for it. Not that he would be know, but according to the General (_General Grievous to be exact_), this was pretty important.

Now after all the oil, malfunctions, and wires placed into this project, it was finally finished. So far, everything had been running ever-so-smoothly, which was more like a miracle since they were testing the project out in front of the General, Mistress, and even Count Dooku!

The trio smiled with snickering glee, all three having their eyes glow with evil and mischief; Making themselves oblivious to the appeal that they were untrustworthy, not that trust mattered right now.

Count Dooku clapped his hand together and actually smiled! Not a happy one though, but this was probably the closest any droid would ever get to in their lifetime (before getting sliced/blasted/chopped up by a lightsabre or a blaster) to seeing the Count satisfied.

"Wonderful wonderful! Yes, if I do say so myself." he exclaimed. Even the Mistress seemed to agree, though she didn't smile. Then again, when did she ever smile? A smile that didn't involve cackling, that is? The General himself coughed before cackling himself; Muttering something about "This is how I always pictured the Jedi scum."

Another droid enetered in upon, ruining 46729's moment of victory. In the other droid's hands were small, neatly folded envelopes.

"Shall I send the messages to the V.I.P' yet sir?" the droid asked casually.

Dooku waved his hand and made a sign to shoo the droid away.

"Yes, yes. Do what you shall, but leave us." he ordered, the droid turning to leave.

"Well done droid. You actually made yourself worthy." the General sneered. But to 46729, that was just as good of a compliment as a girl saying she loves him.

Somehow though, through the misfit laughter shared upon three with 46729 watching, the droid got a bad feeling about all of this. He was sure of it.

"Hey Skyguy! Check this out!" Ahsoka Tano cried, waving her hand to signal her master over towards her. In her other hand laid a small note that had been found on the doorstep of the Jedi Temple. This morning, she and her master, Anakin Skywalker, were supposed to go pick up a few supplies to make breakfeast, but this note changed everything.

"What is that Snips?" Anakin asked, a bit cautious. To him, he started to become a worry-wart about everything. But then again, if you were him, who wouldn't? He always had to worry about his secret wife, his job, Obi-Wan, everyone finding out about his secret marriage, Sith, Sepratists, Ahsoka, the clones, missions, battles, important missions, hostage situations, losing friends and family, and yeah. You pretty much get the point. This guy needs to start taking Ibuprofen or something or else he's going to melt like lava and lose his hair.** Hint, hint.**

"I found this note just now! It looks fancy! Let's open i-"

"NO!" Anakin roared unnecessarily. Ahsoka staggered back a bit while Anakin heaved in breaths, mumbling ot himself to keep calm and other therapatic crap.

"I mean uh- we should report this to the Council! Yes! That's what we should do!" he said calming down. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in annoyance though.

"Ugh! Master! You ALWAYS wanna report things to the Council! Yesterday you thought it was a necessary emergency to report ot the Council that we ran out of bread!" she cried, waving her arms. Anakin opened his mouth to object, but Ahsoka beat him to it.

"And just the other day you thought it was necessary to report to the Council that the sky was broken because the two suns kept dissapearing and coming back!"

"Hey the Sepratists could've been building a weapon that destroys planets!"

After Anakin concluded his reasons for each and every Council report, all Ahsoka ended up doing was facepalming herself, wondering how HE was the master and SHE was the padawan.

Anakin looked at her in horror and shock and pointed towards her forhead.

"Ahsoka...k-keep calm. But-I think you're turning RED!" he screeched. Ashoka rolled her eyes and snatched the note out of his hands.

"Let's just report this to the Council and get this over with." she muttered dryly. Anakin smiled for a minute because she agreed for him for once, but the he frowned at her for being a hypocrite.

"HEY! You just said it was unneccessary to report to the Council!" he called out after her. She didn't turn around, instead she turned her head slightly and called:

"You 'comin'?"

Anakin hesitated for a moment, but then he made up his mind in short term (noticing how the two suns seemed to be 'stalking' him as they slowly rose higher into the morning sky.) and ran up to catch up with her.

"WHAT do you want NOW Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked annoyed and tiredly. The whole Council barely got enough sleep last night because:

A. Nute Gunray had taken a liking to Hologram prank calling, though he was extremely terrible and kept them up as he begged for a do-over at each time he messed up. (Which was all the time.)

B. Someone started a rumor that Freddy Krueger exists and the Jedi Temple was built on top of Elm Street.

C. Anakin would constantly get up, unable to sleep, and would beg each and every Council member (especially Yoda) to see if there was a monster in his 'fresher.

"This better be neccessary. I barely got enough sleep last night because Nute Gunray kept trying to insult my mother on the hologram." Shaak Ti sighed, her normally beautiful pale violet eyes exhausted with bags under her eyes.

"Oh well this is!" Anakin insisted, raising his finger, pointing upward to the ceiling. A few Council members took the wrong idea and looked up.

"Oh for Force sake's! Anakin there are no Gremlins living on the roof!" Mace Windu screamed, jumping up from his seat. Yoda motioned him to sit back down, while Mace took out a medication and fed himself some pills. Ahsoka almost dared herself to ask what that was, but Adi Gallia lightly shook her head, strongly insisting her not to do so.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Yoda broke it...sort of. Somehow, the whatever-he-is ended up being asleep the whole time the Council meeting even started and he ended falling face forward towards the floor out of his seat.

"FAIL!" Plo Koon randomnly called out. Mace and Anakin ended up staring at him for several minutes, then towards Yoda, and then got straight back to business.

Anakin cleared his throat before beginning his 'speech'.

"My fellow Council memebers...and Mace Windu-" he began, making Mace turn an ineresting shade of red.

"-I have come before your honorable prescence in joy and the needed urgency for I feel-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Obi-Wan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Okay sheesh! I personally and sololey found a suspicious invitation on the doorstep of the Jedi Temple." Anakin concluded, but not before being jabbed in the arm by Ahsoka for not giving her credit to finding the note.

"Well, open it and read it." Adi Gallia calmly commanded. It appeared that she was the only Council memeber to get sleep because she had stolen her ex-boyfriend's ear plugs and slept soundfully the whole night.

As Anakin opened the letter, he frowned.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned, finally calming down.

"Argh! Blast this letter's in Japanese! Oh man!" Anakin whined, throwing the letter down on the floor in frustration.

"Wait-what the heck is a 'Japanese'?" Plo asked confused.

Mace ended up getting up and grabbing the letter up to read himself. He frowned even more than usual and gave a death glare at Anakin.

"It's upside down you moron." he said rather annoyed. Anakin pretended not to be hurt while Mace opened up the letter and began to read it, it read:

"You are solmenly invited to attend as V.I.P's in the whole heartdly dedicated play of 'The Clone Wars'. The location is the Coruscant Theater of Drama and Tragedy and will begin this evening. Hope to see you soon!"

Mace raised a brow out of suspicision. "Hmph, I don't trust this invite. It's not even signed!" he discovered. Adi rolled her eyes.

"Mace you don't trust anything. Not even the clouds, you think they're spies for the Separtists and just last week you told me-"

"Ack nerf moo shee! (random blabbering to cutt off someone) Uh, heh heh, very funny Adi but no one needs to hear that story right now..." he interrupted her, looking rather nervous.

Obi-Wan was suspicious for a moment, but then he shook it off.

"So are we going or what?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned impatiently.

"Wow! Where have you been!" Anakin randomnly shouted.

"I've been here this whole time Anakin-"

"PAY ATTENTION FOOL!" Mace cried out with random fury, releasing some of his one unknown anger issues.

"Ahem. So well, it's decided then we shall attend the play. Just Anakin, myself, and his padawan-"

"Hey c'mon! Wait a second man! How come it's always you three that get to do everything?" Kit Fisto questioned.

"Well because we just always have done everything really-"

"How about giving us a chance!" Shaak Ti whined.

"But I-"

"You're selfish! The Great Pumpkin doesn't like selfish people!" Plo cried, pointing at Obi-Wan.

"No you dope head it's SANTA CLAUS! There's no such thing as the Great Pumpkin!" Adi snapped.

"How do YOU know?" Plo quesiotned confidently.

"When we were all seven, you made us all wait in a pumpkin field for him and he never even showed up you idiot!" Kit yelled.

"That's because he was just running late!" Plo defended.

"Oh PLEASE!"

"You wanna go fish boy?"

"Bring it on Mask Face!"

"People! People! Please calm down!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs. To which, nobody listened. All of a sudden, a cartoon like smoke cloud appeared and everyone but Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a currently unconcious Yoda began to violently fight.

"And this is the part where I WONDER how these idiots got on the the Council and I DIDN'T!" Ahsoka muttered, face palming herself.

"-Snore- No Ladies, ladies. There's plenty of the Lil' Green Man to go around! Hee hee hee!" Yoda giggled in his sleep. As if a record scrathc was made at a party, everyone stopped fighting and stared at Yoda in horror. (Though they still had each other on a death grip.)

"Lil' Green Man?" Shaak Ti repeated in disgust.

"What kind of ladies would be stupid enough to hook up with him?" Plo accidently said out loud.

"Probably his species...or Gremlins." Mace answered rather loudly.

"W-what? WOULD SAID THAT?" Yoda suddenly emerged wide awake from his sleep. Everyone pointed towards Mace to which he pointed at Adi.

"Traitor." Adi mumbled.

"Ear plug stealer." Mace gritted through his teeth.

"Wait a minute! Did-Did Yoda just talk FORWARD?" Kit questioned pointing at Yoda.

"The balance of the univerese is all wrong now! Ahhh! We're all going to die! Tell Padme I lo-"

"Anakin calm down. We are NOT going to die. Secondly, tell Padme WHAT?' Obi-Wan suspiciously asked. Anakin sweated and pretended to act dumb.

"P-Padme? What! Psh. Naw! That's silly! I said uh-tell SHAGme to um...die?" Anakin made a horrible recovery. Obi-Wan rolled his turquoise eyes.

"You are a strange, strange, strange, odd litttle boy." he mumbled to himself.

"This play you speak, what is it?" Yoda casually questioned as if nothing ever happened. The other fellow Council memebers followed his lead and did so.

"It's a play we were mysteriously invited to. Now, how's about we ditch this dreadful meeting and go get ready for the play?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Everyone nodded, and all got up to leave. Little did they exactly know what they were TRULY about to see...and they weren't going to like it either.

**Augh! Finally finsihed the first chapter! Well, what did ya think? Look I know the characters are OOC but I wanted to have some fun with them first so the first chapter wouldn't be of such a drag. **

**Don't worry, SOON we shall be getting towards the fun, and there things shall be getting interesting! ;)**

**-Isabella a.k.a Izzy**


	2. The Wimp With Plenty of Fear

Chapter 2:The Wimp With Plenty of Fear

A/N: I want ot make an apology to the bad work on the first chapter when no one could even tell when a next paragraph was exactly at, as in, when it switched to different place. For that I truly apologize.

Also, I'm well aware that the characters were out of character. I just wanted to play with them so you the readers wouldn't get bored while getting through the first chapter! That's all for now folks! On with the show!

"Master, WHY is Senator Amidala coming with us? She wasn't invited and she's not even a Jedi!" Ahsoka cried to her master.

"Because uh-well why did YOU invite Rex? Huh? Yeah! He's a clone!" Anakin defended himself and his secret, loving wife.

"Because! Rex is my friend! And he helps us out like-all the time! When does Senator Amidala ever help us out without ever causing trouble for both herself and others!" Ahsoka questioned. Anakin had to hand it to his Padawan, she made a pretty good point. Now that he thought about it, he fell in love with her because he was protecting her from trouble SHE caused. And technically, SHE is one of the reasons the Clone Wars even started. So wouldn't that make her the true villian of such destruction, violence, hatred, and death? Well, WOULD IT?

"Yo Skyguy! You still here? Force to Anakin!" Ahsoka spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh-ahem. No-er I mean yes! Er- I mean-augh! Forget it Snips! Just- go play or something." he said, shaking his hand to shoo her off. Ahsoka just stood there with a confused expression as if he were a moron.

"Play? Is that supposed to be a joke? Wow, you're humor so dry it makes Tattione (NO clue how to spell that!) look like Hoth!" Ahsoka joked. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You need to work on your humor Snips." he said, killing the moment of Ahsoka's laughter.

"Aww..you're no fun anymore!" she whined. Anakin pretended to not hear that. He headed straight out the door and walked out towards the Coruscant theater, which coincidently, was close by the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka strolled up behind him, not too far from him.

When Anakin and Ahsoka arrived, everyone else mostly had arrived and taken their seats (except for Yoda who decided to 'inspect' the Snack Bar.)

"Ah, Anakin! You finally made it!" Obi-Wan greeted, looking much more cheerful than when he was this morning. As Anakin walked towards to greet him, a fellow bruenette beauty caught his eye.

Padme Amidala. Stopping himself from jumping towards her and scooping her into his arms for a big mushy kiss, he calmed himself and waited for HER to jump towards him and give him a big mushy kiss. (Though that would never happen in public, unless if all the Jedi happened to be high on drugs so they were at the point where they wouldn't remember anything.)

"Ani!" Padme smiled with glee, trying not to trip over her long, elegant, lavender dress as she ran towards him. She stopped herself from hugging him, but they greeted in joyous smiles to see each other.

"I'm SO glad you finally mangaed to make it here! I was worried you'd never make it on time!" Padme said in relief. Anakin smiled, his face a little too close for comfort for the Jedi (if anyone noticed).

"Shhh...you talk too much." he whispered, nearly tempted to kiss her soft lips. But before he could even get close, a sudden cough interrupted them.

"Uh, Anakin. Play's starting." the owner of the cough said, sounding rather uncomfortable. Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan standing right next to him. Anakin forbade himself to blush in embarrasment, and followed Obi-Wan to the seats.

Padme suited herself by sitting next to Ahsoka and hadn't really attempted to save the other empty seat for Anakin. But Anakin had thought so and nearly sat down, but before he could, Obi-Wan stole his seat!

"Hey! Obi-Wan! I was gonna sit there!" Anakin whined. Padme looked a little peeved, but didn't bother to protest with him. And all Obi-Wan ended up doing was rolling his eyes.

"Just go-sit somewhere else or something. I don't know. But finder's keeper's loser's weeper's!" Obi-Wan teased, refusing to get him. In Anakin's mind, he had three options:

1. KILL OBI-WAN! Which was something Anakin became very considerate of.

2. Force push Obi-Wan out of his seat. Psh. Naw. Obi-Wan would get right back at him.

3. Just go find another seat.

And much to his displeasure, Anakin had to gowith option number three, though a little raspy voice that sounded quite like Chancellor Palpatine urged him to go with option number one. Anakin ignored that voice and proceeded to find another seat...which there were no other seats left except for...Oh Force No! Mace Windu!

Mace sensed Anakin and looked up, squinting his eyes, he took out his purple lightsabre and pointed it towards Anakin's chest.

"Sit here and you die." Mace threatned. Anakin backed away slowly and then slumped down on the floor between the legs of Padme's and Obi-Wan's (just so Obi-Wan didn't get any funny ideas with Padme), having being stuck with the crappiest view in the house. Even Yoda, who was probably 3 feet tall, could see better!

The lights dimmed, and the stage lights focused on the red velvet curtains which standing in the center was a small droid reading a piece of paper. Unfortunately though for the droid, it barely had time ot even read it's lines, so the poor thing was shaking and sweating oil, looking so nervous.

"Um h-hel-l-lo. M-m-m-my n-n-n-name is-s-s-s-s R-34T-T-T-T. And I-BLEH!" the poor droid ended up barfing up oil and bolts all over the audience in the front row!

"HA! That's what I call entertainment, now!" Yoda bursted out in a snorting laughter. Mace couldn't help himself but snicker, Kit laughed, and Plo rolled out of his chair in laughter.

"Oh goodness..." the beautiful Aayla Secura muttered. But even she eventually gave in and started to giggle.

"Uhhhhhhh...uhhhhh...um-um-um-um-um-um-um-um-um...BYE?" R-34T cried in pure embarrasment and fleed off stage. In an attempt to make a recovery, the stage light themselves dimmed, and the curtains began to open, making it a sign the play was about to begin.

"Fear so such evil villians! For it is Annlynn Skwalker!" a male cried out weakly on the stage. The Anakin actor was thin and short, with the same dark blond curly hair as Anakin, and had a large Tucan Sam nose.

"My name's not Annlynn!" Anakin whispered embarrassed, only to be washed out by several shushes.

"No you shush!" Anakin aruged back.

"Ani please." Padme pleaded, already blushing and the first scene had barely started. This was one fo those moments where Padme thought to herself:

"_WHY did I marry this guy again?"_

The scene continued:

"I have faced all and so but have alas, yet to have semingly made no victory against the evil, brave, and handsome forces of the all mighty Sepratists!" the actor explained.

"Oh Master there is of no such HOPE! Waaaahhhhh!" a young, plump, female Togruta actress brawled into uneccessary tears. It was pretty obivious this was supposed to be Ahsoka. And if she weren't already red, Ahsoka would've been as red as a cherry.

"Oh beardy my love. We shall never be separated again! This I swear on the pit of my large heart! For I Obi-Wan Kenobi will always love you!" a British actor lovingly cooed to his eight foot long orange beard. This actor was huge and tall and looked nothing like Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stared, jaw-dropped. "When the hell did Hagrid play me?" Obi-Wan obnixously remarked, obiviously offended.

"SHHH!" Anakin yelled in his face as revenge for being shushed.

"No you SHHHHH!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Aayla screamed rather loudly. The actors looked up for a moment to see who said that, but continued to their lines.

"Oh Annlynn! We must help Master Plo Koon! He may have been k-killed by the evil and mighty powerful General Grievous and his new mysterious weapon!" the Ahsoka actress said fainting into the arms of Annlynn.

"Not to worry Chips! I shall try to save him!" Annlynn reassured. Both Anakin and Ahsoka facepalmed almost simantouneously, knowing they got her nickname completely wrong.

"Hey calm down you guys, I'm in this next scene." Plo said in an attempt to calm the two down. The next scene opened up, revealing a perfect look alike of Plo and three clones standing on a cheap looking escape pod with the background of 'space' behind them.

"Sir, I fear this is the end, for the mighty Sith have well strucken us once again." a clone sighed in weird English.

The Plo actor looked up as if he had an idea; In fact, he did! The real Plo expected him to say something professional, but instead he got this:

"This calls for some singing by the ever so beautiful, talented, charming, smart, handsomest guy in the world...JUSTIN BIEBER!" the Plo actor squealed like a little girl. The real Plo stared in pure horror, though no one could really tell from behind the mask. The clone actors looked reluctant for what their general was about to do.

"Um sir, maybe you really shouldn't-"

"SHUT UP!" the Plo actor interrupted, his 'shut up' sounding just like Knuckles from the dreadful Sonic X series. The Plo actor jumped off the escape pod prop, grabbed a microphone, and the stage lights focused on him as the music began.

"YOU KNOW YA LOVE ME! YOU KNOW YA CARE! JUST SHOUT WHENEVER AND I'LL BE THERE! AND-BE RIGHT THERE AND UHH...BABY! BABY! BABY! OOOHHH! BABY! BABY! BABY! NOOOOO!" the Plo actor sang terribly off key. At some points he ended up forgetting the words and just sang random high notes the made the audience flinch.

Now, back up on the real characters, some stared in shock, I think Yoda was actually dancing, and Plo had the facial expression you could only get when you do a crappy romance teen chick flick and you're at the part where the mean girl did something to you and the movie is so bad you want to bomb your television because you end up wondering how the creators of that movie went from awesome to suckish. (***Cough* Disney! *Cough***)

Some Jedi giggled a bit, but tried not to do so since he was a highly respected Council memeber, except for Kit. He didn't even try to hold his laughter in, actually he fell out of his seat and accidently dragged Aayla down to the floor as well. He was laughing on purpose tooo though, since he was still on the part where Plo called him 'Fish boy'. So, call that getting even rather than revenge.

"And now for an encore!" the Plo actor cried happily. The clone actors though didn't look like they were going to make it however, and made a signal to change scenes. The crew closed the curtains where behind the crew members had to litterally drag the Plo actor off stage because he always believed that somewhere in the audience there was Shawty, the eenie meenie minie mo lover.

When the scene changed, it revealed to have Annlynn and the Ahsoka actress sitting on an oversized Twilight BOOK! Instead of the ship, the producers mistakened the ship to be the Stephanie Meyer book!

"Oh Master! We MUST hurry! For I feel my heart is breaking at the though of Plo dying! I love him like a father! *sniff* *sniff*" the Ahsoka actress said, pretending to look like a damsel in distress by placing a hand over her heart and another one on her forehead.

"Did you really happen to say that?" Plo questioned curiously at the real Ahsoka who looked extremly annoyed.

"Well did you really sing while we were looking for you?" she retaliated. Plo ignored her and tunred his back from her while the rest continued to watch.

Suddenly, a group of battle droids entered in on the scene by noticable wires, their normal blasters looking more like MP-40's.

"Freeze Jedi scum!" the battle droids warned, but their supposed sqeaky voices sounded more like Arnold Schwazenegger! Anakin or excuse me, Annlynn didn't even ignite his lightsabre; Instead, he ended up running towards one of the corners of the oversized book that was his ship.

"Ah! Please! No! Don't hurt me! I'm too beautiful to die! Eek! Aloha we better listen to them!" Annlynn automatically surrendered, now making it appear that Ahsoka's name was changed to 'Aloha'.

"Oh Master! We-we must fight back! The whole galaxy is depending on us! If we fail there-there-there will be no HOPE! WAAHHH!" Aloha began to sob again, neither her or her master even once bothering to ignite their lightsabres'.

"Quick like-let's totally get out of here man!" Annlynn screeched, plagirising Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. Aloha punched the coordinates from the oversized Twilight book and the book sped off away from the droids. Well, actually it didn't speed away, instead there were small wheels attached to the bottom of the book and it slowly speed away from the droids at a snail's pace.

"Psh. Wow Anakin, impressive-or should I say-Annlynn?" Obi-Wan sarcastically joked. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have things to attend to with your 'Beardy'?" Anakin remarked, making Obi-Wan shut up.

Finally, when it appeared that the Twilight got to the next scene, it was there that apparently the producers tied Plo's mouth with duct tape to shut him up. But you could still manage to hear a muffled 'U Smile' if you listened closely.

Even though the clone actors were only acting a scene, they actually looked liked they needed to be rescued and their faces looked so relieved they jumped into the arms of Aloha and Annlynn. Annlynn however, didn't even last a milisecond with holding the clones while Ahsoka manged to hold them just fine for about a few moments before collapsing herself.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! AUGH THANK THE FORCE!" one clone cried out relieved.

"Don't you EVER leave us with THAT-" warned another clone, pointing at the Plo actor, "-in a scene EVER again!"

The third clone only ended up crying in Aloha's arms and then Aloha started tearing up.

"Oh clone actor #3 otherwise known as Micheal Brown, my heart is so warmed with overwhelming relief to know that you are alive!" Aloha blubbered before breaking down emotionally.

Plo walked over to Aloha, mouth still duct taped, and opened his arms for a hug. Aloha smiled.

"Oh Flo mi amore! How I missed you so!" she cried before jumping into his arms for a hug.

Back on the real stage, Ahsoka recieved a questioning face from Rex, who looked a bit peeved.

"And how long has THIS been going on?" he asked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Augh! Never! You know you're my one and only Sexy-Rexy-Poo-Poo." Ahsoka reassured, unfortunately saying it too loud.

"Sexy-Rexy-Poo-Poo?" Mace repeated, raising a brow.

"Please Master Windu. Like nobody knows what you and Master Gallia used to do behind closed doors." Ahsoka defended, making Mace frown and blush.

"Shush! This scene is almost finsihed!" Obi-Wan snapped trying to soak up the enjoyment of seeing Anakin embarrased, though worried that he was soon to appear as well.

But instead of Annlynn saying something, Flo ended up freeing himself from the duct tape and ran towards the micrphone before anyone could stop him.

"This scene calls for a finale song!"

"Oh no..." Plo mumbled, slinking lower and lower into his chair as Flo began.

"I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOVE!" Flo sreamed at the top of his lungs.

Plo ended up facepalming himself, by now he was on the floor out of his seat, and Anakin seized this oppurtunity.

"MINE!" Anakin greedily called out, stealing Plo's seat.

"Hey-aww..forget it!" he said waving his arms around and took a seat on the floor.

"This is going to be a LOOONG play..." Adi mumbled, finally saying something. And she had no idea how right she was.

**Phew! Second chapter done! Wow, I must say I'm feeling a little down at myself. I don't think I did well on this chapter. What do you guys think?**

**Oh and time for shout outs!**

**Anne Ominus: I will take your suggestion to heart. Unfortunately though, I was already halfway done with the second chapter by the time I checked reviews! Sorry! But there will be more of your suggestion in the next chapter!**

**TheLightIsMine: Daw...thanks clone! You're the best!**

**Your Rights Are My Rights: I'm glad you liked all of the first chapter! That totally made my day!**

**Christina: Are you my cousin? My cousin Christina from the city? If not, I apologize but if it's you, I love you SOO much and thanks for the review!**

**nat13cat: You're right. LOL!**

**Olen jedi ikuisesti: You have an interesting name! An thank you for saying this looks promising!**

**Lefty Blondy: I'm SO glad you managed to be my first reviewer! First is not the worst! And I agree with you, personally that was my favorite part next to Kit and Plo calling each other names!**

**Next chapter should be up tommorow! =D**

**X Isabella X **


	3. Toydaria Gangsters

Chapter 3: Toydaria Gangsters

A/N Alrighty then! Time for the next chapter! And I just wanted to say I don't have any necessary plans to have the play scenes for the episodes going in exact chronological order because sometimes it seemed like too much fun for one idea and I can't wait having to get through one chapter first or else there's no humor to the story at all because I don't have the inspiration for it and the humor gets dry. You ever get that feeling when you yourself are writing? Well, anyways I have a quick question for you reviewers out there: What episode should I do next?

A. Lair of Grievous or "Lair of the Idiots"

B. Rookies or "Cookies"

C. Or Destory Malevolence or "Destroy Maramalade"

You guys get the vote! Now, on with the show!

"Appearing next, I should be." Yoda calmly stated, not fully aware of the events that had been taken before or Plo running out of the building crying in embarrassed tears. Mace just shook his head.

"I don't know about this Yoda, I'm starting to have doubts about the situation going on right now." he said, being the sourpuss he usually is. Though this time, he had a good reason, because he was right.

Everyone hushed their conversations as the lights dimmed once again for the next opening scene, which was on a desert like stage set, with cardboard purple tree thingies, and a escape pod prop. There outside the escape pod, were a set of five clones and a small Yoda look-alike. Though, this Yoda actor dressed _nothing_ like the real one. This actor wore baggy dark jeans that practically showed his underwear, an oversized yellow T-shirt that Soulja Boy would normally wear, a set of Sport Nike's, a large oversized hoodie jacket, and losts of gold chains around the actor's stubby neck.

"Yo Yo Yo Yoda's da name! Wa'ssup n*****s?" the Yoda actor called out to the audience in a ghetto raspy voice. Yoda's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, and nobody even tried to hold in their laughter, not even Mace!

Actually, Yoda wasn't the only one not laughing, Shaak Ti stood there flabergasted at the word the Yoda actor just said.

"Can you even say the n word in a play?" she questioned stressfully.

"I don't know! Who cares!" Mace-yes I just said Mace unnatrually said.

"Master...I can't hold in my laughter! I think I'm gonna explode!" Ahsoka panicked. Anakin looked over to his padawan with minor concern.

"Then just laugh Snips. What's the big deal?" Anakin said, still laughing lightly.

"It's just that-he's the Grand Master and he is one of the guys that will make me a Knight and I don't want to disrespect him if it means never being Knighted. But, at least I'll be able to stay with you forever!" Ahsoka suddenly changed her tone, now enlighted at staying with her master.

Anakin, however, didn't agree. His blue eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Guys shut up! Stop laughing! I don't wanna be stuck with her!" Anakin shouted at the other, pointing at Ahsoka. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and let out an annoyed scowl.

The laughter died down almost instaneously when the Yoda actor continued.

"Yo b*tch! Find out where da h*ll are we so I can get down hard with the women here."

The clone actor who was looking at the map stopped and looked up.

"Sir...I hate to break it to ya but, there are no women on this planet." he saldy informed. The Yoda actor stamped his foot.

"Sh*t! What a waste of my mothaf*ckin time! Who wants to get it on with the Yo meister? HUH! Because someone likes to screw around with me!" he screamed in fury. None of the clones said anything, fearing for what would come out next.

"Oh-oh-oh alright then! Now ya'll have got on my hit list! Ima break into yo home and beat ya! Ima beat ya! And-and then Ima go in and steal yo g-friends! Yeah! Cuz we ain't homies anymore!" Yoda then yelled violently again, throwing his gold cane at a clone in the face.

"Sir! We're getting a transmission!" a clone spoke up.

"Well don't just stand around there like a dumb*ss! Answer the phone ya mofo! Who da h*ll you expecting on the line? Eminem?" Yoda uneccessarily remarked at the poor clone.

The clone staggered back hurt and answered the transmission without any questions. When it turned on, there was the King of Toydaria...well...it almost looked like him. This actor had dreadlocks and held a suspicious bag with white powder in his hand. Even more peculiar, the background the King stood in looked like a cloud of smoke was surrounding him, and his guards wandered around like idiots that banged into each other on the occasion.

"Was goin' on man! I gots me a lady friend here who wants to 'speak' with cha man!" the King said with a Lil' Wayne smile and a Jamaican accent. (A/N No offense to Jamaicans at all!)

The Yoda actor smiled, revealing to have gold teeth in his mouth.

"Well, put her on the line! C'mon Tey'Jon! I ain't got all day!" he demanded.

Back on the audience, Yoda recalled his memory of that missoin and realized the woman they were talking about was none other than Asajj Ventress. Yoda silently snickered to himself, wondering what the facial expression of the actors would be once they got a good look at the either hideous or fat Ventress actor...

...But when the hologram turned for the woman, she made evry male (including Anakin) jaw drop at her sight. This woman had soft pale skin, and a lucious body with perfect feminine curves, along with soft pink lips, bright blue eyes, and...long, curly, golden blond HAIR!

"She-she's not b-b-bald?" Anakin cried, gaping at the Mary-Sue beauty before his eyes. He almost started to think inappropiate thoughts about her until a certain Senator elbowed him hard in the chest, reminding him who he was supposed to have inappropiate thoughts about.

"She's actually hot!" Rex cheerfully said with a drooling smile until Ahso9ka slapped him and stormed out of the audience.

"Not that you aren't sweetie!" Rex attemtped to chase after his angry love.

All the other boys who were jaw dropped received the elbow treatment form their secret loves, except for Mace. Unfortunately, the poor Master recieved a kick in the groin from Adi Gallia. Mace tightly kept his mouth shut from screaming, and he held on to his...erm..kiwis, and gave Adi a murderous glare.

"What...was...that...for?" he gritted through his teeth, still trying to hold in his pain and lust to lung at her. Adi could tell only gave him a mischievious smirk.

"I just figured I'd give you a little 'advice'. You can thank me later!" she simply remarked, making Mace growl like a lion.

Anyways, back to the play with the Mary-Sue Ventress, she light up the stage with an angelic smile.

"Why hello, Master Yoda. I must comment though that you have already failed in an attempt to convince Toydaria to join the Republic and convince me to go on a date with you." her smooth voice cooed an insult. To which, none of the men even bothered to take a care for at all because they just wanted hea her angelic voice speak again.

The Yoda actor drooled all over the floor so badly, it started to flow off the stage and into the front row audience that was already covered in droid puke.

Kit took a notice to that and shook his head.

"It is just not those people's lucky day, is it?" he commented to his secret love, Aayla. She nodded in agreement, apparently being the only girl to seemingly have forgiven her love for going weak in his knees over Miss. Mary-Sue...while the rest still looked steamed.

Eventually, the Yoda actor/gangster eventually snapped himself out of his daydreaming and spoke up.

"Always in motion the future is." he said, speaking the wrong line _WAAY_ too early. One of the clone actors face-palmed himself.

"Wrong line you idiot!" he muttered lowly so only Yoda could hear and not the audience. Sadly for the clone though, he made a bad mistake on saying that to him of all people.

Yoda turned around slowly, a pissed off look on his face.

"What did you say smart*ss?" he gritted through his teeth slowly, his big eyes pirecing into the ones behind the mask.

"Um...nothing?" the clone squeaked innocently. The Yoda actor didn't buy it.

"NOW YA F*CKED UP! IMA BEAT YOU! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH? IMA GO SHNIQUA ON YOU!" Yoda let out his war cry and pounced on top of the clone's face, scratching and clawing at him.

"Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t! HELP!" the poor clone cried as he ran, waving his arms in the air. The other clones just stood there awkwardly, not wanting to die. The clone and Yoda ran off stage and the screaming continued for about a minute when it suddenly stopped.

The Yoda actor walked in, his facial expression grim, though he acted like nothing happened despite the face his yellow shirt was covered in blood.

Now, back with the real Yoda, something tells me he's just about lost half of his friends because all the people sitting next to him, or even near him, scooted back as far as the could go to get away form him.

"Alright let's get down to some serious sh*t. Dis challenge you got fo' us is mad tight." the Yoda actor complained, looking a bit more calmer than what he was 2 minutes ago.

The Mary-Sue Ventress smiled.

"Yes, this mission is what you so childlishly call 'tight' is indeed so. You may try if you wish, but you shall only fail." she snorted. Yoda smiled dreamily.

"Hee hee. Thanks sexy." he repiled, choking on his drool.

All of a sudden, an army of scary looking droids with bazooka's came in.

"Die Jedi scum!" their voices sounding more like Chucky's rather than high pitched.

"What is with these modifications on the droids?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud.

The clones cowered off while the Yoda actor shook his head, jaw dropped.

"AW! HELL TO THE NAW!" he said drawing out his lightsabre, preparing to attack; When suddenly, he ended up tripping on his oversized clothes and falling flat on his face.

A clone rushed in to help him as he let out a string of colorful curse words, before looing up to see the clone coming to the rescue.

"Help a brother out man!" Yoda screeched, eyes widened as the droids drew closer and closer...

"It's alright sir. Calm down. Now if we just hurry-"

"Holy sh*t we goin' die! Here take this one no will even notice him missing!" Yoda interrupted, pushing the clone in fornt of the shooting droids. Luckily, the clone instinctvely played dead, so none of the droids would even bother with him as they chased after Yoda and the other clones.

"OH MY GOD! SWEET FORCE HELP US! PLEASE BLOW THESE MOFO'S UP FOR ME!" Yoda begged to no one in particular except the air he thought was the Force.

"Act like this, I would never!" Yoda exclaimed, fully embarrased with cheeks as red as a rose.

Somehow, the whole scene ended up being Yoda screaming as the droids came after him and the fellow clones while screamingout curse words that made Obi-Wan and Plo thank the Force they decided to not let the Younglings come with them.

When the running scene FINALLY ended, the scene changed rapidly to Yoda and the clones standing in front of the King of Toydaria and Mary-Sue Ventress.

"Hmph. So these idiots actually survived, eh? Mm, I don't feel like dealing with them. If you shall excuse me, it is time for my departure. Adeu!" Ventress said rather professionaly as she simply walked towards her ship and left. Yoda, the King, and all the other Clone panted with their tongues hanging down like dogs as they watched her booty and the rest of her exit.

"So, uh, you wanna go and smoke the good stuff?" Yoda offered to the clones. The four turned and looked at each other, then looked downward at Yoda.

"Meh, I don't really see why not. We're all going to die anyways." one clone answered. The King took out his suspicious bag and threw it in the air stupidly.

"Yaaayy! Snow!" he cried while Yoda, being even more stupid, stuck out his tongue to taste the 'snow'. And with that in summary, the curtains closed, leaving everyone in the audience speechless.

Yoda jumped out of his seat angrily, his face looking as if he were threatning to destory anyone if they came between him.

"If you need me I'll be taking a crap." he gloomily said. As he walked, all the people he passed automatically lifted their legs up in fear that he would rip them off as he passed.

There was a long awkward pause when Kit finally spoke up to break the silence.

"Didn't anyone just notice he talked forward _again_?"

**Alright! Two chapters done in a day! Yes! Major accomplishment! Don't forget to vote on what epsiode I should do next! I'm only giving 24 hours. Sorry if that's not long, but I took 6 days off and I don't want to waste anymore. **

**To all my fans who R&R, free virtual cookies! ^.^**

**Chapter Four shall be up soon! No flamers or else Yoda will come and find you. XD**

**xX Isabella Xx**


	4. Lair of the Idiots

Chapter 4 Lair of the Idiots

A/N Alright! 25 reviews! Daw, thanks guys! I love y'all! I never expected to get tihs many reviews! You are all so nice! Anyways, I skimmed through the reviews and saw the majority of the votes went towards Lair of the Idiots so this it! :D

By the way, to be honest with you guys, I wanted to do this episode (I love Kit Fisto :D) but I wasn't sure about your opinions. So, that's why I asked you!

. .

"Alright! I think I should be up next!" Kit said grinning. Aayla had her arms wrapped around his, though her facila expression was full of worry.

"So far, they've made Anakin a wimp, Ahsoka over dramatical, Plo with Bieber fever, and Yoda is a gangster. You're not the least bit worry of what they've done to you?" she asked, her hazel eyes looking into his black ones. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh, not really. What's the worst they could do?"

Aayla opened her mouth to answer whne the lights dimmed for the next scene. Though they might've skipped a few scenes because it showed a perfect Kit look-alike and a pretty decent Nahdar and a few clones already in General Grievous's home, lightsabre ignited. Kit smiled, hoping to see some action, though it wasn't all what he expected it to be...

"I'm bored! I'm taking out my Android if ya need me!" the Nahdar actor obnixously yelled out, pulling out his phone and turning it on. He put the phone extremly close to his face, so no one could really see his face.

"Ponga a su telefono fuera de casa idiota!" the Kit actor said, rolling his eyes. The real Kit sat straight up, eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"What did I just say?" he wondered out loud. Aayla bit he lip in fear of this ending disastrous, so her grip on his arm tightened.

Suddenly, one of the clones retardly walked up to the two Jedi, holding his guns the wrong way so it was pointing towards his face.

"Um yes! Uh, my name is For- Fa- Fe uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." the clone attempted to introduce himself, his accent sounding just like Fred Fred Burger, and lost track of his lines.

"Forgetful you idiot! Your name is Forgetful you idiot!" one of the clones whispered rather harshly. After all, everyone forgets their lines, so it was normal for this guy...right?

"Uh, yes! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!" he said, sounding more like he wasn't serious until he pulled out his blaster, still pointed the wrong way.

"Algo me dice que esta gente no es muy intelligente..." the Kit actor commented to his former Padawan actor. Though the Nahdar actor looked like he didn't really give a sh*t.

"Uh-huh. That's nice. Oh! ZOMG! I just updated my profile on Facebook! Wanna see?" the Nahdar actor offered, comepletly changing the subject. Both the real and fake Kit rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"No se puede hacer nada bien?" the Kit actor cried. Somehow, even though no one else understood him, the Nahdar actor somehow understood...he just didn't really care.

"Hold on a sec! Gotta go friend request my girlfriend Chelsea Dooku. Yo sup babe?" he greeted to his girlfriend, saying out loud what he wrote on Facebook.

The Kit actor didn't really look like he cared much, though one clone stared at him in shock.

"Isn't Chelsea D. really Chelsea Dooku? As in, Dooku's grandaughter?" the clone asked,, his tone raising high in worry and in the tone of 'you-idiot-you-do-realize-who-this-is-right?'.

"Yeah. Why?" the Nahdar answered, never once taking his eyes off the phone.

"I like cranberry cakes and cakes with cranberries on them!" Forgetful randomly shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kit, Nahdar, and the other clones satred at him like he was stupid...because he was.

"Que solo decia?" the Kit actor stared at him, trying ot see if he heard right.

"Of course I'll marry you Cindy!" Forgetful happily exclaimed with a contagious smile. Though it seemed like the actors had their shots for it and didn't smile. Instead they gave off their best 'WTF' face they could.

"Matrimonio? Quien es Cindy?" the Kit actor cried aconfused. Even if no one could understand him, it made it apparen that he was the only one with true common sense.

"OH my God! OH my God! OH MY GOD! Oprah Winfrey just tweeted on my page account! She told me to have a Merry Christmas! EEEEEE! I think I'm gonna die!" the Nahdar actor suddenly shrieked.

"Have a nice fueneral!" Forgetful cheered stupidly, staring dreamily out into space. The Kit actor face palmed himself.

"Como se pegan con estas idiotas?" he mutered to himself.

"Prepare to die Jedi scum!" a scary voice suddenly creeped, making everyine in the audience jump. Suddenly, a tall, masculine cyborg who looked more like the Terminator appeared with two lightsabres' i hand, ready to battle.

"How the hell did they get Arnold Schwazenger to play Grievous?" Obi-Wan cried.

The Kit actor bravely ignited his lightsabre, face full of confidence.

"Por favor! Me gustaria verte intente y parada me!" he said with a broad smile. While he may have been ready, the others...eh...not so much.

"MOM! You're home! What's for dinner?" Forgetful yelled excitdly.

"Ahhhhh! I don't wanna die! You're own your own Zorro!" the Nahdar actor declared as he ran off, all the other clones but Forgetful following after.

"Can we bake cookies? I think I've got soccer practice on Wednesday!" Forgetful asked with puppy eyes. The General Grievous actor gaped at him like he was an idiot, and the Kit actor facepalmed himself.

"Senor, son un fallo de EPIC!" he cried waving his arms around. The Grievous actor took this oppurtunity to strile the Kit actor when Forgetful actually saved his life.

"BUBBLES!" Forgetful shouted with a girly smile, pointing at Grievous. Kit turned around.

"Ay caramba!" he screamed, grabbing Forgetful and running after the others.

"Gracias! Sa salvo mi vida alli." the Kit actor thanked. Forgetful had no clue what he said so all that come out of his mouth was:

"ZUTARA!"

When Kit and Forgetful caught up with the others, all that was left were Nahdar and another clone instead of seven clones.

"Nahdar, que ocurrido con los otros clones?" Kit asked suspicously, if he had eyebrows they would've been raised sky-high. Nahdar on the other hand, still had his eyes peered to his phone.

"Eh, I don't know. They all...died. I guess." he answered uncaringly. The Kit actor dropped his jaw and looked ready to grip his hands around Nahdar's throat.

"Adivina? Quiere decirme a seis personas estan muertas y ni siquiera saben asiste! Que sucede si llegara a ser un padre asiste Cuando no se encuentre sus hijos solo va a ir a decirles que has perdido a los ninos asiste! Oh Senor usted es impossible! Le-ugh! Ha olvidalo!" Kit lost his temper and snapped at Nahdar.

"Wait. What?" he just said, probably completely ignoring him. Suddenly, a giant Clifford the Big Red dog came out from one of the cages in the room the trio were in.

"Dios mio!" Kit cried.

"Oh my god I'm so putting this on Facebook!" Nahdar cried, smiling like a dork waiting in line for World of Warcraft.

"Xylophone!" Forgetful yelled, grinning at the erm...Clifford.

"Podemos tomar esto!" Kit chirped confidently. But as his said that, Nahdar and Forgetful dissapeared in a cartoon smoke of cloud speed.

"Ay ay ay ay..." he mumbled as he took down Clifford in 2 seconds. He turned to find Nahdar and Forgetful shrugged up in a little corner in fear.

"Es solo perro estupido!" Kit assured, a little annoyed at how they were scared at a silly little cartoon dog.

"Tweeting update: I am going to die here!" Nahdar spoke out loud of what he was writing down.

"Pickles and forks are people too ya know!" Forgetful yelled accusingly at the two of them.

"Vamos vamos salir de aqui." Kit softly demanded to the two. Forgetful looked up while he tugged on Nahdar's sleeve to let him know they were leaving.

"What? Oh yeah, just a sec. Gotta go end this uh...documentary." he lazily tried to cover up what he was watching. Forgetful looked over his shoulder with interest.

"What are those two people doing? ?Why are they moaning? Hey! What's the guy doing to the girl?" Forgetful asked reaslly loudly. Kit knew by then what Nahdar was watching.

"PORN! Ahora puede conseguir fuera de dicho sitio Web!"

"NEVER! You're gonna have to catch me first!" Nahdar screamed, running off.

"Hide and seek! Annlynn's it!" Forgetful cheerfully exclaimed, runnign after Nahdar or...trying to get away from Annlynn...even though he/she wasn't even here.

"No esta aun en esta escena!" Kit pointlessly informed, running after the two.

They all ran until suddenly, trap door activated and three fell in.

"AAAHH!" al three screamed. Though Kit and Nahdar (whom was still clinging on to his Android), manged toget themselves up and not fall in while Forgetful did something peculiar...

"I believe I can FLY!" he sang off-key, and suddenly opened his wings-yeah I said that! FORGETFUL HAS WINGS!

But as Forgetful flew up, he mad Nahdar drop his phone into the lava/

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed like Darth Vader, attempting to jump in after it, though Kit held onto him to stop him.

"No vale hombre! No es valido la pena!" Kit told him a he held on. Eventually, he managed to get Nahdar to shut up and quite crying about his lovely little Android.

"It WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! WAAAAHHHHHH!" he started to sob. And if you listened in the background, you could hear Aloha crying back stage in memorial of the phone. Suddenly, he stopped crying and reached into his pocket and found an IPod touch.

"Oh goody!" he said smiling and clapping his hands. Kit rolled his eyes, but at this rate, he didn't really care anymore about his strange, strange, little former Padawan.

"Augh. Finally. Found you!" Grievous cried, ingiting his lightsabre.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S THE NAZIS! NO WORSE! A ZOMBIE!" Forgetful screamed in pure terror. Nahdar, still angry over Forgetful murdering his Android, jumped in front and pulled Forgetful with him towards Griveous.

"Here KILL him! PLEASE!" Nahdar begged. Sadly though, Griveous took it the wrong way and stabbed Nahdar instead.

"Ack! No you idiot! Not me! Augh! Tell Chelsea I love her!" Nahdar coughed his last words. Forgetful smiled.

"Okay! I'll tell Chelsea you want gloves!" Forgetful volunterred.

"Bien sabes que? Tornillo esto!" Kit said rather annoyed and ignited his lgihtsabre, and he and Grievous began to fight just like how it really went, except with Forgetful dressed upo as a cheerleader watching.

"Team JACOB!" Forgetful cheered, waving his pom-pom's in the air.

Alright, you know the rest of the story: Kick ass fight, Kit so wins because he is super awesome except...things don't really end as well as you think...

"I'm bored. If you need me, I'm gonna go update my Facebook account. Gotta go PM Mary-Sue Ventress. Tee hee hee!" the Grievous blushed, simply just giving up cause he got bored.

Kit just stared confused until his ship came along and he just hoped for the ride...except Forgetful was already inside.

"To the Batcave, Robin!" he shouted with glee.

"Multa. Pero recibo escopeta!" Kit sighed, shoving Forgetful into the backseat.

"Al menos llegar a divisar con Aayla Secura!" Kit happily before the curtains closed.

Apparently, Yoda caught the last line and grimly stared at the real Kit and Aayla.

"What? That SO did NOT happen!" Kit defended, tempting to repeat one of the lines that the Yoda actor said before.

"Well..._maybe that didn't happen..._" Aayla whispered into his ear.

"That can make up for some of tis dreaful play."

. .

**Whew! Finsihed #4! Well, what did ya'll think? I love Kit and Nahdar, but I was going to have ot bash them too sometime soon. XD**

**LOLZ**

**Isabella**


	5. Disturbing Intrigues

5. Disturbing Intrigues

**Author's Note: I'm so SORRY for taking so long! So as a make-up, I'm putting up two chapters! :D **

**Thanks for being patient. Now, there's been a slight change of plans, This is an episode none of you are expecting! Tee hee...:D**

**Now, I've got a question for ya'll! Who's your favorite character of these three you want to see again?**

**A. Forgetful (Pick him!)**

**B. R-34T (The droid who gets nervous and throws up when nervous.)**

**C. Mary-Sue Ventress (She'll be back, but I wanna know if you want to see her again sooner than I plan.)**

**On with the show and don't forget to vote! Oh, one last thing! PLEASE check out my story 'Twisted Fate'. I would love it if that story got as many reviews as this one I've got now.**

**. / .**

"Something is going on...and whatever it is, I like it!" Adi cheerfullly declared, smirking at the poor others who had already been embarrassed in the play. All afternoon she had been acting like this (either cause she was at her special time of the month or she refused to admit she missed Mace.) and everyone was getting sick of it. Mace prayed to the Force that her actress would appear soon and that she was terrible.

"Is she always this rude?" Padme whispere, a bit concerned to Anakin. Anakin shrugged, used to it.

"Meh, only cause she and Master Windu broke up-"

"We were NOT dating!" Mace jumped in, whispering aggressively.

"Oh yeah...didn't you use to go out with that bounty hunter girl, Devorah Santez?" Anakin, only asking to get on Mace's nerves. In Mace's mind, he only hoped that one day someone would beat him up so bad he would need some sort of a life support with obnixious breathing machines. (Wow, talk about a wish come true. If Mace lived through the end of Revenge of the Sith, he probably die of laughter and satisfactory. )

Ahsoka, had been overhearing what was going on, grew worried that a brutal fight was going to break out when the lights dimmed, and the stage opened up to the next scene, which was in the Jedi Temple, where several Jedi surrounded the holoprojector-thingy...er whatever it's called. Where on the red hologram was Genreal Grievous.

"Red means evil. We're doomed! WAAAAHHHHH!" Aloha cried, turning away, apparently unable to bear the 'emotional' color. **(Something tells me Aloha didn't have an easy childhood.)**

Some of the Jedi that were on the blue hologram included Flo Moon, who was clutching on to the life-size Justin Bieber, Kit Fisto who was wearing a sombrero (Hey! It's Cinco De Mayo in the Star Wars world!), and Yoda, who was listening on his IPod to some random 2Pac Shakur song and smoking marijuana. (A/N I dislike 2Pac. Sorry. Just he sounds like something to gangster Yoda's taste.)

"I've captured one of your Jedi Scum. You'll never get him back you spineless dim-witts!" the General Grievous actor sneered, emphasizing to Eeth Koth, who didn't look like he was in any danger of any sort.

"I'm fine guys, really." he assured, though his tone sounding like he didn't quite care much that his life was in danger. The General Grievous actor was on a short supply of patience though and turned around to give him a glare.

"You'll shut up!" he demanded to the Jedi, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever.." he replied, calmly, though didn't say anything after that.

"You evil mastermind! Such a heartless monster! Oh, my poor heart!" Aloha cried, fainting, or at least attempted to faint into the arms of Flo, though forgot he was on hologram.

"OUF! Oww..." Aloha squealed in pain, though didn't move much after that as well. The hologram simply turned off after that.

"He scares me! Like- he totally gives me the creeps!" Annlynn shivered in fear. His former master, Pokemon Kenobni, rolled his eyes.

"I COULD BE WITH DUCHESS MARTINI RIGHT NOW CATCHING A PIKACHU RIGHT NOW BUT _NOOOO_ I HAVE TO BE HERE WATCHING PORN!" Pokemon obnixiously yelled, gently patting his love 'Beardy'.

"Esto no porno idiota!" Kit cried, facepalming himself at Pokemon's idioticness.

"Yeah! Grievous is right! You are spinless dim-wits!" Forgetful randomnly appeared, making it apparent he was going to end going with whoever was going to save Eeth.

"Quien he lado estas en?" Kit auestioned, a bit surprised by Forgetful's sudden outburst.

"I...am TEAM JACOB!" Forgetful proudly exclaimed. Annlynn stared at him, completely confused.

"W-well..._I_ for certain don't wanna go. I-I...I'm sick! *cough*" Annlynn made up a poor excuse with his bad acting.

"That's wonderful. You can give his germs to Grievous! Awesome power up! I'm gonna catch you!" Pokemon evilly grinned, pulling out a Pokeball. Annlynn back away a few feet from Pokemon, and began to sweat drop.

"Uh...heh heh...we don't need to do that now do we?" Annlynn pleaded, slowly backing away towards the door.

"Be a man n*****!" Yoda shouted, huffing under his breath about how he was the only real 'man' who deserved Mary-Sue Ventress.

"GO POKEBALL!" Pokemon screamed, throwing his Pokeball at Annlynn, which bopped at his head, making Annlynn got into a coma.

"You killed him! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Aloha screeched in pure horror at her 'dead' Master and proceeded to mourn him by crying her eyes out.

"Great. That's just great. If only we were to recieve the wisdom of the awesome Justin Bieber. He is our ONLY HOPE! Quick everyone! We must pray to the Bieber Gods!" Flo demanded, getting down on his knees and bowing down to the Justin Bieber poster that was in his arms.

"No...you won't have to! I'll save the day!" a feminine voice called out, making the lights turn towards the Adi Gallia actress, who's outfit looked more like she was wearing a brown mini-skirt and a teeny tiny spaghetti tank top. Yeah, not the real Adi's idea of a typical fashion wear.

The Adi actress gave puppy eyes to the Mace actor, who looked like he was high off coffee.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-hiAdiit'''mnotsureifI'''?ILOVECOFFEE!" the Mace actor exclaimed. The Adi actress just blushed.

"Oh Race Windu, you're so sweet." she squeaked.

"Up, gotta go. It's getting dark out. I have to go to bed. Besides, a well-rested Justin Bieber is happy Bieber." Flo suddenly interjected. Race frowned.

"RACISM! So you don't like dark? Racist!" Race roared with fury, pointing at Flo who backed away a bit, despite being systems away so he was safe from Race.

"Uh...kay kay. Night Aloha!" Flo concluded before leaving.

"*sniff* *sniff* Night mi amore." Aloha sniffled, still holding onto her master's 'dead' body. Meanwhile, Pokemon was throwng his Pokeball across the wall since it was 'stupid and broken'.

"GERMS! EEEEKK! MUST-CLEAN!" the Adi actress shrieked in horror when she saw a micro-sized speck of dirt on the wall. She pulled out a mysterious cleaning kit and proceeded to bleach the whole wall and scrubbed the speck down into nothing at all.

"Uhhh...adios?" Kit said, confused before leaving as well.

"Phew. Those evil-goers otherwise knwon as the germs have been elimanted...for now." Adi sighed relieved, wiping her forehead.

"STUPID POKEBALL! WAAAHHH!" Pokemon, yes I said Pokemon and not Aloha, cried, holding his hand to cover his eye.

"Oh no! Master Kenobi lost his beautiful eye! WAAAAHHHHH!" Aloha cried, running away into another room, unable to bear al this 'drama'.

"Yo brotha, did dem cops get cha? Oh sh*t! They on my trail! Augh!" Yoda panicked before dissapearing from the hologram. Pokemon and Adi stared at where Yoda once was, comepltely speechless before they got back to the situation.

"!" Race randomnly blurted out loud. Now, basically by then he lost everyone who was still in the room, well, except Adi who was weak in her knees in love with him.

"Oh Race you're _so_ strong and smart..." Adi cooed romantically, like in one of those cheesey soaop opreas before grabbing him in for a mushy kiss.

"HEY! HOW COME THEY CAN DO THAT AND I CAN'T? JERKS!" Anakin jumped out of his in screaming fury, pointing at the real Mace and Adi, who were blushing comepletely. Meanwhile on the play, Race and Adi were all caught up in their liplock when all of sudden a cough interrupted them and they pulled away.

"Get a room!" Pokemon demanded before all of a sudden, a random over-sized Pikachu landed on him.

"DOW!" Pokemon muttered before doing a muffled victory screechged for 'catching' a Pikachu.

"SANTA CLAUS!" Forgetful, who surprisngly had been silent this whole time, exclamied like a kid on Christmas day as he ran towards the Pikachu and gave it a suffocating hug.

Suddenly, Annlyynn miracoulously awoke from his coma. He tok one look at the still kissing Race and Adi, then glanced at the over-sized Pikachu, then towards the crushed Pokemon who's feet were sticking out, and then towards Forgetful before falling flat on his back again.

"Wake me up when I get back to Kansas please." he weakly pleaded.

**. / .**

No one dare said a word at all to Adi or Mace, fearing for their life when thanking the Force to their prayers, the next scene opened up. The Adi actress, Annlynn, and Pokemon were on the Twilight saga book that was supposed to be their ship.

"Oh boy! Me and Pikachu are going to have so much fun together on this mission! First we're gonna play cards, then we're gonna read a book, and-and then we're gonna color, and then we're gonna play tag, and then we're gonna read a book, and then we're gonna have dinner with Beardy and Duchess Martini!" Pokemon blabbed on and on while Adi frantically mopped the whole ship.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty, ew germs!..." she muttered under her breath until Annlynn found some actually courage ( .001 % to be exact.) to speak up about her 'germophobia'.

"You know, you like maiing out with Race but...you realize lips carry the most germs next to hands, right?" Annlynn quesitoned, making Adi freexe up in paralyzing fear.

"!" Adi screamed in pure horror at the tops of her lungs, so loud it broke all the windows in the theater and nearly made Yoda fly backwards.

"I found a hammer!" Forgetful excitfully called out, holding out a slice of bread.

"Oh goodnesss..." Pokemon muttered before face-palming himself at yet another one of Forgetful's epic fails. Then again, this was actually a bit predictable of him to do.

"I feel the need to try harder on my randomness.." Forgetful muttered to himself in a sudden smart tone, nearly making time itself freeze at him being smart.

Within moments later, Adi was disinfecting her lips with alcohol, Annlynn was scurrying around to find a hiding spot so he wouldn't have to board Grievous's ship, and Pokemon was kissing his Pokeball that was no longer 'stupid and broken'. And as for Forgetful...

"FLY HAMMER!" he hapily shouted, throwing his 'hammer' out into space, where it landed on Grievous's ship. Which in turn, the ship unmercessily fired lasers at their Twilight book.

"Ahhh! We're gonna die!" Annlynn panicked, running around the book.

"Go PIKACHU!" Pokemon shouted, wasting a perfect Pokeball as he ended up throwing the Pokeball out into space and forgot to turn it on.

"Dammnit!" Pokemon cursed, slumping his head down as the Twilight crashed right into Grievous's ship.

"Okay, Pokemon you do all the work while I'll just stay here and curl up into a ball and hide and pray! Yep! Sure spunds like a plan to me! Heh he he..."Anakin nervously laughed as he suddenly came up with a horrible plan. What was even more horrible, was Pokemon agreed like a soldier with Forgetful following him.

"Follow the yellow brick road Naruto!" Forgetful exclaimed as he skipped ahppily until he bumped into Pokemon, who had stopped dead in his tracks. Pokemon turned around to face Forgetful with a death glare.

"IT'S...POKEMON! NOT NARUTO!" Pokemon hissed. Forgetful sniffled a bit in hurt, and then proceeded to cry and ran away in the opposite direction.

"WAIT! You forgot your hand wipes!" Adi cired, chasing after him.

"Adi DON'T! You'll die!" Annlynn tried to stop her and then scowled in surrender and ran after her. However, he ended up destroying the relationship between him and Pokemon as Pokemon stared, jaw-dropped.

"Oh...oh...okay. So _that's_ how you want it then. So Adi Gallia, woman you barely even know, can't die, but _I_, Obi-Wan Kenobi, someone you've known for 11 years and have looked up to as a father can die! FINE THEN!" Pokemon yelled before sobbing as he gloomily walked to wherever Grievous was.

"Adi slow down! I'm scared!" Annlynn cried, panting up like a storm even though had been running for only 20 seconds.

"No! Forgetful could get an infection! And we need that idiot for bait!" Adi cried, rather loud so on the security cameras, adroid ended up picking that up for General Grievous.

"Ha ha ha ha...stupid cute Jedi girl." Grievous cackled.

As Annlynn and Adi ran after Forgetful (whom surpringly is a fast runner), they ended up finding Eeth, who was hand-cuffed and now looked terrified.

"OH MY GOD! Help me! That sick monster made me watch Camp Rock! AHHHH! Mental images!" Eeth cried, disturbed by the unholy film that is known as Camp Rock.

"You poor thing! All those disgusting viruses that those people must've gotten while on sight." Adi cried sympathetically, running over to free him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." a voice crawled.

"OH MY GOD ADI RUN!" Annlynn warned pointing at the figure behind her.

"Gasp! Who are you?" Adi cired as she turned around.

"Hey ya'll. I'm Hannah Montana." she greeted, bringing out her guitar as she prepared to sing.

"OH F***!" Eeth cried, having him to be censored for the first time ever.

"Ahh! HUMAN CONTACTING GERMS!" Adi cried as she and Eeth jumped into Annlynn's arms.

"Ouf!" Annlynn cried as he hit the floor. Adi and Eeth glared at him.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" both of them sid at the same time.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Annlynn scowled as he practically carried the two of them as they ran when a sudden cry pierced into the air.

"Pokemon's in danger! Quick! You two get back to the ship! Wait-What am I saying?" Annlynn realized he was going crazy for being brave as the other two Jedi took no second to run back to the ship, well not before Adi sped off to grab something before heading to the ship. Annlynn didn't even bother to ask what she was holding.

Meanwhile...

"Destroy him, Pikachu!" Grievous demanded, making the over-sized Sith lord Pikachu come after Pokemon.

"OHMIGOSH! Pikcahu you...you upgraded! EEeeeeeeekk!" Pokemon shrieked before fainting. Annlynn ran in nearly a second later and was reluctant to even go after him until the ship made a sharp turn, making him ungracefully stumble in.

"Ah, Annlynn Sky-Okay, look, I'm sorry, but you suck man! I just have to laugh at you for no apparent reason! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Grievous started to bawl into laughter. Annlynn forwned, and ended up grabbing Pokemon (who was still having his fan girl face on at the sight of the evil Pikachu) and ran towards the ship, only to find one thing:

Adi Gallia, contiminating the whole ship as she dusted away the the whole ship, while wearing one of those radiation suits.

"ADI!" Annlynn moaned, smacking his forehead, though was really nervous about leaving this horrible ship.

"Wait-where the hell is Forgetful?" Pokemon asked, finally snapping out of his fan girl face and realizing the dumb clone was missing.

"Eh, I don't know. Ran back stage or something." Adi carelessly said as she dusted away spots you wouldn't even think existed, let alone have to be clean.

All of a sudden, Forgetful walked in, eating a pomegranate.

"Sup' guys?" he asked, spilling the fruit juice all over the floor of the ship. Adi's facial expression to that looked like she was seeing a dead body.

"St-st-STAINS!" she screeched, making Annlynn flinch. Forgetful looked pff into the world of nothingness while Adi glared at him with threatenening eyes.

"I AM 16 GOING ON 17!" Forgetful bursted out into song, though Adi huffed in a breath in attempt to calm herself and grabbed out some strong disinfecting wipes to destroy the stain.

"Wait a minute...Adi?" Pokemon started, keeping a tight grip on some random Pokemon card he found on the floor.

"Y-yeah?" Adi said while scrubbing the chairs with a sponge. **(Yeah, I don't know.)**

"Where's Eeth?" Pokemon questioned as she then was mopping the ceilings.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I think he's still back on the ship. Why?" she answered, still focusing on the dust she was 'eliminating' with her Swiffer dust swipper. Pokemon's jaw dropped.

"HE'S BACK ON THE SHIP? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Pokemon started to scream, amking Annlynn run off stage in fear.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Forget it! I'm SO done with this scene!" Annlynn cried as he ran out towards the women's bathroom.

"EEEEKKK!" Shaak Ti cried.

"Ack! Oh God! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeatedly apologized as he ran out of the room and towards the emergency exit, making all the sprinklers go off in the front row audience.

"SUCKS TO BE YOU!" the real Kit shouted with laughter, pointing at the poor front row audience members.

"THE WHOLE REASON WHY WE CAME ON THIS STUPID MISSION WAS BECAUSE OF HIM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HE'S STILL ON THE SHIP!" Pokemon screamed, making Adi cower in a corner.

"Ack! Saliva! SO dirty!" she squealked, covering herself in scented disinfecting wipes to keep herself clean.

There was an awkward pause when Adi just stood up and left to head towards the bathroom.

"If ya need me, I'll be taking a shower." she mumbled, leaving Pokemon gaping at the sight.

Suddenly, Eeth bursted in through the ships window with a _very_ pissed off look on his face.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Guys. Forgot. About. ME!" Eeth screamed.

"Well, actually it wasn't that hard." Adi called out from the other room, making him frown even more.

"I AM IRON MAN! DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!" Forgetful shouted at the top of his lungs as he started to pilot the ship, but ended up crashing up into the Jedi Temple which somehow was managed to be placed in the next scene.

"ASH IS A POLLUTION TO OUR LUNGS!" Adi screamed, grabbing a Darth Vader mask and placing it over her head. Pokemon and Eeth cocked their heads to one side, well both of them ended up hitting their heads together when they met up with Admiral Yo Momma.

"YO MOMMA'S SO OLD SHE KNEW BURGER KING WHEN HE WAS STILL JUST A PRINCE!" Admiral Yo Momma shouted in Eeth's face, only to recieve a punch from him instead of a laugh.

"Admiral-" Pokemon began.

"YO MOMMA'S SO UGLY SHE GAVE FREDDY KRUEGER NIGHTMARES!" Admiral Yo Momma 'pwned' at Pokemon. Pokemon rolled his eyes and just simply walked off stage.

Eeth slapped his forehead.

"It's official. I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!" he declared to the whole audience.

Suddenly, a drunk Adi stumbled her way to him.

"HEy ya beautiful. Y-y-yo wanna go make out?" she slurpily asked, making it apparent now that the thing she had grabbed before on Grievous's ship was a bottle of red wine. Eeth stared at her, marveled by her offer, and then shrugged his shoulders and followed her to whatever room she was heading towards.

**. / .**

"Oh...my...God." the real Eeth said, completely astounded by what had just happened. Meanwhile, if looks could kill, Mace's glare at Adi would've vaporized the beautiful Tholodian master.

"So uh, does anyone like _Naruto?_" Anakin asked, referring straight towards an extremely peeved Obi-Wan. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy..." she muttered.

**. / .**

**Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Personally I think this was a funny chapter. Okay, PLEASE go check out my story 'Twisted Fate'. I hope you'll like it! I would love it if more people read it!**

**Plz R&R! And sorry for me taking so long to update!**

**Isabella**


	6. Musical Mayhems, Trolls, Chaos Oh My!

_**Author's Note: **__Oh...my...God. I am the WORST AUTHOR EVER! WAAAHH! I've been so cruel to you all for never updating, I should just die. :P I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!_

_**SUPER SORRY AGAIN! :)**_

_**But now...the curtains are back open and it's time to get this show on the road!**_

* * *

_**And now, be on the look for special guests. Infamous horror characters! Gone OOC!**_

* * *

Here we are, back to view our heroes after a long yet somehow brief break for them. Wait- how is that possible? If...if...the story was gone long, yet it wasn't even five minutes for them, then where are we at? How'd they do Clone Wars? Where'd all the new characters come from? WHERE IS THE SENSE?

"PARADOX!" Anakin suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone immediately turned to him, with some like Obi-Wan and Padmé out of concern, Ahsoka out of fear, and Mace hoping to see he had died yet.

"Damn! You're not dead! Gr..." Mace grumbled, pouting his lip as he complained. Folding his arms, he huffed and jumped back to his seat to basically mumble and grumble. Tee hee. That rhymes.

Adi turned over to arch a brow.

"Just what did Skywalker do anyways to affect you so badly? Why do you despise him?" she asked, a bit peeved as to constantly hearing Mace wanting Anakin to secretly die. Well...actually it was a pretty horribly kept secret. Pretty evident...and not hard to tell either. Except nobody noticed that and lectured HIM.

"Pft. Wow...we are stupid." Ahsoka obliviously commented, staring off into space wide-eyed.

"The educational system at the Temple really is bad." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know we were NOT supposed to tell the Younglings where babies come from." Aayla admitted in shame, hanging her head low. Kit gawked at her, having never known that secret in the first place, and pretty soon all eyes fell on the beautiful cerulean Twi'lek instead of Anakin.

"Hey! Pay attention to ME! Waaaaaaaaaah!" Anakin whined, stamping his foot and proceeding to throw a temper tantrum. Still, nobody even noticed that to lecture him to calm down.

As if at random moment, Rex just simply shrugged.

"Eh..I blame the economy." he simply stated.

"I blame SKYWALKER!" Mace roared even louder, as Adi frowned and smacked him upside the head. He immediately snapped his head towards her.

"WOMAN! What IS your problem?" he questioned.

Adi made a 'hmph' noise, folding her arms as he raised her head confidently.

"Hmph. I don't like you and your annoying bratty attitude." she simply stated as a matter of factly.

"I am NOT a whiny brat! I'll have you know I am NOT a child either!" Mace retorted.

Ahsoka became curious by this, and the Togruta walked over to him to ask;

"How old are you?"

Mace snapped his head over to her and gawked.

"You don't ask questions like that! That's RUDE!" he screamed for no apparent reason.

"So...you're over 20?" Ahsoka questioned.

"YES! So please quit pestering me!" Mace groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Are you...over 30?" Ahsoka asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Well I- I- I-...that's none of your business!" he blushed.

"So you _are_ over 30!" Ahsoka grinned.

"Knock it off!" Mace whined, growing annoyed.

"Are you over 40?" the Togrutan asked.

"Shut up!" the Jedi Master hissed.

"Are you over 50?"

"NO!"

"60?"

"HELL NO!"

"Are you somewhere in your seventies?"

"Go f*ck yourself." Mace simply said, narrowing his dark brown eyes.

"Hey! I'll have you know she does NOT f*ck herself! She's got me!" Rex stated as a matter of factly as he suddenly jumped in the argument.

Mace just proceeded to growl, flip the bird at both of them and muttered...well..._alot_ of bad words.

"Anger issues." Kit mumbled loudly.

"Shut up Fish Boy or I'll pound you into sushi!" Mace threatened, punching a hole through the wall.

"Please man! I can kick your ass anytime of the day, you name it! And at least I can keep a hot girlfriend!" Kit grinned wickedly.

"ADI. FREAKING. GALLIA. IS. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" Mace screamed, throwing another violent punch to the wall.

"HOLY CRAP! It's the Hulk!" Plo panicked, proceedingly running behind Ahsoka in hopes for protection...or just for her to die for him.

"Gee...thanks a lot to the guy I looked up as my father." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's nature! Mama birds throw their babies out the nest violently on Animal Planet!" Plo defended as he cowered.

"Thought I blocked that channel for you, I did." Yoda spoke, surpised.

Plo actually flipped the bird at the little green Jedi Master.

"TROLL!" Plo yelled, before cowering off to someplace else.

"Dammit Mace!" Adi screamed, jumping after him and the two proceeded to wrestle.

"Hey! I thought you looked up to ME a your father!" Anakin whined, rather hurt.

"No...I am your father." Obi-Wan said suddenly in a deep voice, making Anakin turn over excitedly and jump into his former Master's arms happily.

"Zerba OMG really? Yay! I love Padmé!" he squealed happily as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and dropped his former Padawan on the head...again. (Might've happened once or twice before when Anakin was his Padawan...just once or twice. *wink* *wink*)

"Anakin I was being SARCASTIC. And- wait a minute! What in the name of the Force? You love Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan gasped, and then everyone else gasped, staring straight at Anakin.

Mace, whom was in lock of heavy wrestling with Adi, looked over and grinned wickedly as though he were the one to finally end the Clone Wars.

"HA! Skywalker's gonna get kicked out! Skywalker's gonna get kicked out! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Mace sang happily, as by then a choir he must've paid several years back appeared in the background with a heavenly glow for a light effect, as they sang 'Hallelujah'.

"Huh...so that's where all the money went." Plo commented in a silent mumble.

"What money?" Aayla questioned, turning over as Kit grinned and held his sweetheart.

"Uh...nothing! Nothing at all! Why would you even suspect Las Vegas?" he squeaked nervously.

"HELLO? Skywalker's being expelled!" Mace yelled over, still dancing happily as he then was suddenly whacked upside the head and fell to the ground unconscious. The others gasped, revealing that it was Adi who hit him with a chair!

"Force he never shuts up." she grumbled.

"What did you see in him anyways?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Aw for Force sake." Adi mumbled, slapping her forehead as she stalked off.

"I was being sarcastic." Anakin squeaked.

"You didn't sound very sarcastic." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well...well...your...your...your beard is weird!" Anakin retorted weakly, though it was enough to make Obi-Wan gasp hurtfully, grasping his beard and starting to tear up.

"That was hurtful!" the older Jed sobbed.

Padmé gasped by surprise, walking over to Obi-Wan's side and rubbing his back.

"There...there.." she whispered soothingly as she looked to Anakin and frowned sharply.

"Ani that wasn't nice. He's your best friend!" the lovely Senator lectured.

"He insulted me!" Anakin defended.

"You're a bully!" Obi-Wan sobbed.

"A bunch of morons, you all are." Yoda interruped.

"TROLL!" Plo accused, calling out from another room.

"Sh! The play is starting up again!" Adi whispered as she noticed Mace returning to the room.

"Did you learn to calm down from your temper tantrum?" she questioned as though a lecturing mother. Some days, with his recently discovered immaturity that had been kept rather a pretty good secret (in comparison to the oblivious one of Mace hating Anakin for no apparent reason), it seemed as though for Adi she was indeed his mother- or at least that he was a total child on the inside.

"*******" was Mace's response- which yes, indeed I had to bleep it out.

Not the best thing to say to a woman like Adi.

"*******? I'll show you ******* you- you- you half witted, ascruffy looking nerf herder who lemme just say about-"

"QUICK! COVER AHSOKA'S EARS BEFORE THEY DESTROY HER INNOCENCE!" Padmé gasped, as Obi-Wan stopped sobbing to run up to Ahsoka and cover her ears...wherever they were.

In Ahsoka's point of view, Obi-Wan did actually find her hidden ears to censor out whatever magical words was said between Mace and Adi. All the Togrutan could say was a lot of expressions of anger, gasping offended, and then violently inching closer to one another as though ready to kill.

Eventually, both seemed to finish whatever was said and Padmé nodded in approval for Obi-Wan to take his hands off of Ahsoka's ears.

And then suddenly, the moment the curtains opened again, an unfamiliar yet infamously catchy tune popped through the whole stage, and one stagelight focused as a figure walked across the stage.

"Hey! It's Obi-Wan's actor, Hagrid!" Aayla pointed out, and in response she received a glare from Obi-Wan, and in response to Obi-Wan's glare she glared back, and Kit glared at Obi-Wan, and then Mace and Adi just glared at each other. Basically, it evolved into a stare glare contest.

Suddenly, the Hagrid Obi-Wan jumped and turned straight forth to the audience, pulled out a blaster and fired at the stagelight., to which it turned red as though part of an effect to make it seem as blood.

Unless if he actually shot the guy who controlled the lights, and suddenly, some weird red stuff dripped down from where the stagelight was at. And now that you mention it...that light controller was kinda sulking down and not moving...or breathing.

"BODY COUNT! CALLIN' IT!" a demon voice screeched, as by then in the middle row of the audience the Jedi could see several people rushing about to reach to it.

"Silence your tongue Frederick Krueger! The soul is mine!" another demon voice hissed, this one with a more English accent.

By that voice, Padmé froze.

"Familiar...disturbing...memories...EEP!" she twitched suddenly.

"What?" Ahsoka asked afraid.

"Nyah nyah! Blah blah blah! Whatever Pinny boy! This play sucks anyways!" a gruff voice called out, but this one wasn't as loud as the others. Almost as though this one were short...doll-sized?

"WAAAAAAH! Why must you randomly appearing infamous horror characters be so mean? There's no hope in making you happy! WAAAAH!" Aloha cried out from another room backstage, somehow able to hear what was said.

"Horror characters?" all our Jedi friends said.

Pokémon Cannoli gasped.

"My goodness! Beardy, do my eyes deceive me? It is indeed! The infamous, evil, villianous Russian Pancake Mafia! GASP! Oh my!" he cried out in fear, shrieking grily like a damsel in distress as he grabbed a protective hold of his beard.

Suddenly, strange whispers of _Ha ha ha chi chi chi _were heard, making everyone shiver- almost.

"Aw dammit Jason! You wussy Momma's boy! I told you not to show up if you had a cold! Great, stuck seeing this awful crap of a play and sitting next to my worst enemy whose huffing and sneezing all over the place! Gr.." the one called 'Frederick' grumbled.

The stage light showed for an effect that those audience mebers were- horror characters! Yes indeed! Jason Vorhees, Charles 'Chucky' Lee Ray, a currently snoozing Candyman, Freddy Krueger, and last but definetely not least- the demon Xipe Totec otherwise known as Pinhead!

"Aaaaaaaah! Traumatic memories...returning. The movie theater I should've never went to...Ani! Hold me!" Padmé panicked, apparently having seen them all in a movie once when she was younger and since then...scarred for life as she clutched deathly to Anakin's neck.

"Ergh...Pad- Padmé! It's not supposed to...to..be this w-way! I'M supposed to strangle YOU later on.." he gasped in between breaths, with the others not even bothering to stare at him anymore.

"Mhm. Yeah sure. That'll be the day Palpatine reveals to be a Sith Lord." Padmé rolled her eyes.

"You evil fiends! Where have you captured the lovely Duchess Martini?" Pokémon questioned to the horror characters.

"Duchess Martini?" Obi-Wan repeated, cocking his head to one side confused.

"Great. Now they're spoofing Satine." Adi rolled her eyes, unamused.

"Legal, is that even?" Yoda asked.

"Says the actor potraying you as a violent gangster with countless issues. And may I also add: TROLL!" Plo obnoxiously stated, returning suddenly and unexpectedly.

Yoda just whacked Plo at his legs with the cane.

"Daw great. Hagrid wannabe here thinks were some kind of act in the play. Just fu-"

"Your immaturity and of such outbursts is the very sole reason as to why you've brought this unwanted attention towards us Frederick." Pinhead snapped, folding his arms.

_"Ha ha ha chi chi chi." _was all Jason said.

Freddy snapped his head and glared at him. "That better have been some more sneezing and wheezing and NOT laughter." the burnt child killer growled.

Candyman suddenly snapped his head awake.

"Wha- I LOVE YOU HELEN!" he mumbled accidentally from whatever he was dreaming about with his former beautiful nemesis. At the same time he spoke, bees flew from his mouth and all about.

_**"Agent 007! Remember the clock! It's a time bomb!" **_a mysterious accented voice said to Pokémon, whom grabbed a random clock and proceeded to throw it straight at- Pinhead!

It bopped off the pin headed demon, who growled in annoyance but not pain.

"How dare you! I AM PAIN!" he whined, stamping his foot in fury as Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, pain in the a-"

"Watch your mouth!" Mace finally snapped down to them, making Freddy turn his attention towards the Jedi.

"Which one of you prissies said that?" he growled in demand, making Mace cower and shiver as he shoved Adi in front of him.

"SHE DID!" he accused.

"I DID NOT!" Adi yelled.

"Where are my loyal minions during all this?" Pinhead demanded.

Chucky shrugged. "I dunno Pin Boy. Last I saw them, well..." the doll trailed.

"Well?" Pinhead pressed.

"RELAX! Don't get your panties and skirt in a knot." Chucky snapped.

"It's a cassock!" Pinhead defended, blushing.

"Like to buy that, I would." Yoda announced, as the female Jedi looked over and tried to imagine their Grand Master clad in leather...which wasn't the best picture.

"Anyways...lemme see if I'm correct. Well- Butterball is at the snack bar consuming everything there possible and basically emptying your wallet until his heart is content-" Chucky began.

"That greedy fatass. He's gonna steal the jellybeans." Anakin muttered loudly for EVERYONE to hear.

"- Rrrright. Anyways, Camerahead got banished weeks ago for attempting to illegally record plays and sell them- which probably would've never worked out since he has a camera lodged through his head. Uh...Pistonhead got kicked out of here just before for harassing women and trying to hook up with them, Dreamer fell asleep in the bathroom and is currently...well... she's dreaming about Pistonhead, CD didn't like the soundtrack to this play and went to scare everyone at a music store so he could steal the CD's there since he failed to understand iTunes and how an iPod works, Chatterer chatted his teeth too much and annoyed some other audience members so he just left to go make out with Nikoletta, and everyone else either ditched or...well...died." Chucky explained.

There was an awkward pause before anyone said anything.

"Wow...and I thought the Council was pretty screwed up." Anakin commented loudly.

"Says the dude who's desperate to join it." Obi-Wan remarked.

Another awkward pause.

"HURLLO EVERYBODY!" an obnoxious woman's voice screeched loudly to really get everyone's hearts jumping in startlement.

A pretty blond woman sulked over a kind of middle aged man, stubmling about and barely able to left her head as the man hoisted her on stage while she held a glass that was half empty.

Snapping her head up at Pokémon, she gasped and slurpily smiled.

"P-...P-...Pokémon! H-H-Hey man! Wa...wassup!" she snorted.

"My goodness! Duchess Martini! How wonderful to find you unharmed from the evil and hideous Russian Pancake Mafia!" Pokémon smiled, outstretching his arms for a hug.

Martini was content and about to open her arms for the hug as well, letting go of the man who held her- when instead she just fell on the ground and rolled off a bit.

"Wee.." she moaned randomly.

The man shook his head. "I found her at a bar...drinking...again." he sighed in a dull tone.

"Lighten up Prime Minister! I assure you that everything is fine now because I'm a secret agent!" Pokémon smiled.

The Prime Minister just stared dull with no emotions at all.

"Dude...it's not a secret anymore.' he simply said, still dull.

"I think you're emo." Pokémon replied.

"That's not a secret either." the Prime Minister remarked.

The two men just stared as Martini rolled off stage.

"Wee- ACK! Owwies! That's not Wal-Mart!" she giggled.

"F dis! I'm going home." Freddy grumbled, about to turn and leave from this awful play when a sudden woman jumped in front of him, arms folded unhappily.

"Nancy darling! Heh heh!...What are you doing here?" he grinned nervously.

"Frederick Banana Krueger! You come home this INSTANT!" she demanded.

"Yes dear." Freddy sighed, lowering his head down in shame.

Chucky by then was rolling about the ground in laughter, barely able to breath at the revealing mention of his middle name being 'banana'.

"Fred Boy here is getting TOLD by his girlfriend! HA!" the doll snarked.

Freddy just sneered a glare as Nancy grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off.

"Dow! Nancy STOP IT! I'm not Brock and this isn't Pokémon!" he whined, getting Pokémon's attention at the mistaken mention of his name.

"That's what you pay for your villianous schemes Russian Pancake Mafia!" the bearded Hagrid grinned happily, stroking his beard lovingly.

"It's either THAT or ME!" Martini declared suddenly as she got off the ground, standing up for a brief second before falling to the ground drunk again. Pokémon stared blankly at her before shrugging and going back to obnoxiously grooming his beard.

So pretty soon, Pokémon managed to bore the audience as he became oblivious to everyone else but his beard- while the wives or girlfriends of horror characters appeared to angrily drag their husbands or boyfriends whom apparently had sneaken out to see this play. Not that there was much of a problem to it for the guys, since to them the play was awful.

"And if you even THINK about PMing the Mary-Sue Ventress then you've got a whole 'nother thing coming!" Tiffany, Chucky's doll wife, shrieked as she dragged him off.

Jason just left out of boredom and wanting to see his mother again to tuck him in bed.

"Helen! Yay!" Candyman simply said happily, as they two lovingly skipped off.

Pinhead, being the last one left, just shook his head at the immaturity of the fellow monsters when suddenly his whole group of minions appeared- with Butterball carrying a whole pile of unfinished snacks in his arms, Chatterer with a LOT of kisses on his face, Pistonhead with a lot of _slaps _on his face from the women he insulted, Dreamer looking woozy and cranky from just waking up, Camerahead with his camera surprisngly not on due to a dead battery, Nikoletta grinning with her lips smudged in red lipstick similar to the kissmarks on Chatterer's face, and CD happily and quietly listening to the newest Justin Bieber album.

Suddenly. Flo Koon appeared- dressed in a _Phantom of the Opera _outfit, swinging down in front of CD.

"I am the Bieber fevered avenger, I am Justin's 2.0 world, I am...BIEBERMAN!" Flo growled, attempting to sound like Batman as he lunged for the CD in CD's hands.

CD didn't even looked scared. In fact, he just grabbed one random CD from his head and threw it straight at Flo like a ninja star, as Flo squealed like a girl and ran right back to a hidden room.

"That's it. I strongly dislike this play and have no such reccodmendation to our god Leviathan to see this. Besides, I have tending to do with my consort Kirsty." Pinhead groaned.

Pistonhead sniggered. "You mean-" he started to inappropriately say as Pinhead summoned a chain after the piston headed pervert.

"Finish that sentence and you die." Pinhead simply stated as a warning.

Mace looked at Pinhead with big fangirl eyes and squealed.

"I want to fire chains at Skywalker! That would be the best day ever!" he giggled immaturely, kicking his feet up as he laughed and then falling back over.

"Ha ha." Adi snorted at that.

The Cenobites just opened the Lament Box, which is a puzzle box used to summon them, and impatiently turned it to just go home- to nice little old Hell.

"Have nightmares tonight most likely, I shall." Yoda twitched, swearing to never look at another pin his life ever again.

"Come now Martini! The villains have been rid of thanks to the special called in backup of notorious women that dominate the Russian Pancake Mafia! You are now safe! Now...let's do stupid things to put your life in danger like playing on the roof because we Jedi are the worst bodyguards EVER!" Pokémon declared, reaching up to help Martini up off the ground and running someplace- until both hit the wall and fell over their feet.

Once the audience started laughing again, the Jedi went back to anger and unamusement to that.

"That is SO not true! I did a wonderful job protecting Senator Amidala!" Anakin huffed.

"Who technically caused the Clone Wars." Obi-Wan stated, narrowing his eyes.

"SHH!" Anakin hissed.

The scene changed rather quickly to Martini and Pokémon playing truth or dare on the roof, and by this time Martini was hopping around the roof when suddenly her feet caught her dress and she started to fall over her feet, hitting her head several times and possibly injuring herself as she fell and barely managed to hold on the edge of the roof.

Both Martini and Pokémon were silent until suddenly Pokémon broke out into obnoxious laughter, and the Prime Minister walked in, looking as gloomy as ever.

"*Sigh* You're placing your lives in danger. That is not something safe for you to do Duchess." the Prime Minister sighed, sounding even more dull and emo than usual.

Pokémon looked down from where he was, making another foolish mistake by having a hammer in his hand and banging it at the ledge Martini held onto to make it weaker, and frowned.

"Shut up Flanders." he said plagirising a movie.

Martini looked over and grinned cheekily.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Shut up Fla- woah! Woah! AHH!" She shrieked, accidentally letting go and falling down to the ground before landing on some random crew member passing by.

"DOF!" the crew member remarked before groaning dead.

Martini got up, panicked a bit before reaching into his pocket and stealing his money before tossing the wallet away and grinning cheekily.

"Um...I think he mighta...mighta...mighta...uh...uhhhhh..." she trailed, forgetting whatever her lines were as if this were a part of the play. So, just just found a random shot and downed it within two seconds before falling over her feet again on the ground.

"Giggity giggity goo! Yeah boy! Dis hot chick here is my gurrrl for tonight with her nice booty and dem pretty eyes!" Gangster Yoda giggled the Gremlin he was, the little actor tripping several times over his baggy clothes before finally coming close to the unconscious Martini.

"GANGSTA BABY *******!" Gangster Yoda let out his victorious war cry, flipping the bird yet again.

"Gasp! The evil army of Gremlin Gangs! I knew it! The dastardly yet charmingly superior and evil Sepratists must be behind this! Oh no! I fear there is no hope now!" Pokémon panicked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aloha cried, running across the stage in tears when it wasn't even her scene.

"Yet now, I am here to pronounce my undying love to someone of great imporatnce to my life, far more amazing than any of the past women I dated...which included Mary-Sue Ventress, Senator Dramadala's former handmaiden Babe, random other women, Siri Tachi...mmm...Siri...but ANYWAYS! This one is the most amazing of them all!" Pokémon said, glancing down for the briefest moment at the now awakened Martini, whom gasped and smiled.

Could this mean...?

"I..I...I.." Pokémon began to say.

The whole audience leaned in tensely.

Martini widened her eyes in excitment and disbelief.

"I LOVE YOU BEARDY!" Pokémon said happily.

Apparently, the audience must've been filled with Pokémon/Martini fans- since they all groaned and some even started to cry! Martini just sighed and muttered something of 'back to the drinking' as she found some more shots to down.

"Suspicious hintings to secret attachments behind my back, this may seem." Yoda frowned, narrowing his eyes as he looked over to Kit and Aayla, to Mace and Adi, to Anakin and Padmé, to Ahsoka and Rex, to finally Obi-Wan himself.

Aayla and Kit tensed, both flushing as they grinned nervously.

"WHA? Psh. Nah! That's- that's crazy Master Yoda!" Kit said in an attempt to cover up.

"Yeah...I mean...it's not like you're a gangster!" Aayla added in reminder, as Yoda shrugged and went back to watching the play.

"Though perhaps, in my admit, Duchess Martini...you're kinda cute." Pokémon grinned as Martini stared up with those goo goo eyes you see in corny anime.

"Oh Pokémon.." she whispered, as the two leaned in for a kiss.

"BOO! I don't like the Olympics!" Forgetful the clone suddenly called out, throwing cobs of corn straight at them from the audience row.

"Forgetful?" Ahsoka said, surpised to find that dumb clone again.

"Enough of this nonsense! Our love is like way totally super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super super BETTER!" Race Windu called out, speeding and shaking in as fast as he could, obviously high on coffee again as he held the Adi actress awkwardly in his arms bridal style.

"Aw...that...that...dat's weally domantic." Martini stuttered.

The Adi actress shook her head, making an 'eep' noise as she clutched onto Race deathly for her life.

"So...many...germs...on...the...floor! ACK!" Adi panicked, gripping closer and closer as Race became more and more hyper.

"I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE I KNOW I'M SPECIAL! SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING BAD WORDS! SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING I AM SO VERY HAPPY! SCREW YOU YODA!" Race bursted into off key song at the top of his lungs, pointing directly at where the real Yoda was, and the Grand Master looked ready to have a heart attack.

"So...yeah. We quit. Bye!" Race grinned happily as he and Adi skipped happily off into the sunset- but not before the Adi actress whiffed some of her disinfectng spray forward towards the sun.

There came to be another REALLY long pause before Forgetful ran happily onstage with something in his hands.

"Zebra OMQ!" the poorly intelligent clone began.

"Q?" Pokémon repeated.

"Happy birthday Naruto! It's a pipe bomb from the Brazillian French Toast Mafia!" Forgetful happily said, handing him the ticking boom before running off and hitting his head against a wall.

"I'M NOT NARUTO!" Pokémon shrieked, red hoted while Martini was a little aware to notice the pipe bomb was- well that it was a bomb about the blow.

"Pokémon!" she cried as he snapped his head and looked down.

"Oh...right." he said.

**BOOM!**

The explosion did hurt the actors, making them black and ashy all over- but they weren't dead as a group of armored Mandolorians appeared. One in particular stood out.

"Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed, slapping his waist as he then strangely sang in the tune of the song 'Lollipop'; "Mandalore! Mandalore! Oooo Mandy! Mandy! Mandy! Mandalore!"

Martini looked up and gasped.

"Oh no! It's the creepy Mandalore Facebook stalkers that NEVER leave me alone!" she cried.

Pokémon gasped in horror.

"You monsters! How could you do such a thing?...Why not Mary-Sue Ventress? I mean, she's WAY hotter!" he pointed out.

"Yeah- wait. What?" Martini looked up, offended with an arched brow to a nervously grinning Pokémon.

* * *

_Meanwhile Back to our Jedi Friends..._

A hand suddenly tapped both Mace and Adi's shoulders, and as to the two Jedi turned before able to say anything, they were immediately grabbed and swung over to the face of one of the crew members.

"Perfect! Yes! Indeed! Whatever! He can play Adi! She's Race!" the crew member said hastily, obviously in a rush while the two stood confused.

"Um...sir. Adi's the girl and Race is the b-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" the crew member groaned, shoving them off to the stage.

"Wait- what?" both said, paled and panicked as they were shoved onstage in the middle of Pokémon and the main Mandalorian bad guy being in a slap fight. Why, you may ask? Place it this way, it involves _Naruto._

Stopping the middle of their slap fight, all eyes fell on Mace and Adi. Even their own Jedi friends, who basically did nothing to help them out!

"Uh..." Adi paled.

"Great. This whole thing is your fault." Mace whispered.

"My fault?" the Tholodian looked skeptically.

"Yeah! I'm stuck having to play you! A wussy, annoying, overly motherly, stuck up Adi Gallia!" Mace groaned.

Adi raised both her brows sky high.

"Says you; The stuck up, snooty, Grand Master wannabe, pathetic Nerf Herder!" she retorted back.

"At least I could do a better job at being a Jedi than you!" Mace declared.

"Hun, I'm TEN TIMES the Jedi you'll ever be!" Adi stood proudly.

"You mean your butt?" Mace muttered.

"Are you saying my butt is big?" she shrieked angrily.

"Yup. I lied when I said it wasn't." he grinned wickedly.

Adi growled, glaring furiously as she stod confidently towards him and poked his chest hard.

"You're just jealous because...because...Anything you could do- I could do better!" she declared in a bit of an accent.

"HA!" Mace laughed in mock.

"Sense a disturbing musical...I do." Yoda suddenly said, wide eyed.

_**Adi**_

_I can do anything better than you_

_**Mace**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi**_

_Yes I can  
Yes I can!_

_**Mace**_

_Anything you can be I can be better  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

_**Adi**_

_No you're not_

_**Mace**_

_Yes I am_

_**Adi**_

_No you're not_

_**Mace**_

_Yes I am_

_**Adi**_

_No you're not_

_**Mace**_

_Yes I am!  
Yes I am!_

_**Mace**_

_I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge_

_**Adi**_

_I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow_

_**Mace**_

_I can live on bread and cheese_

_**Adi**_

_And only on that?_

_**Mace**_

_Yep_

_**Adi**_

_So can a rat_

_**Mace**_

_Any note you can sing  
I can singer higher_

_**Adi**_

_I can singer any note higher than you_

_**Mace**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (higher)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (higher)**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (even higher)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (even higher)**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (even higher than that)**_

_No you can't!_

_**Adi (highest of all)**_

_Yes I...CAN!_

_**Mace (mortified)**_

_How do you sing that high?_

_**Adi (frowns)**_

_I'm a GIRL!_

_**Mace**_

_Any note you can sing I can sing softer_

_**Adi**_

_I can sing any note softer than you_

_**Mace (soft)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (soft)**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (softer)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (softer)**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (even softer)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (even softer)**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (REALLY soft)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (screams)**_

_YES I CAN!_

_**Mace**_

_I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker_

_**Adi**_

_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker_

_**Mace**_

_I can open any safe_

_**Adi**_

_Without being calm?_

_**Mace**_

_You bet_

_**Adi**_

_That's what I thought you'd say_

_**Mace**_

_Any note you can hold I can hold longer_

_**Adi**_

_I can hold any note longer than you_

_**Mace**_

_No you caaaaan't_

_**Adi**_

_Yes I caaaaaaan_

_**Mace**_

_No you caaaaaaaaan't_

_**Adi (longest)**_

_Yes CAN!_

_**Mace (gawks)**_

_Yes you caaaaaan!_

_**Mace**_

_Where do you keep all that air?_

_**Adi (grins)**_

_Here_

_**Mace**_

_Oh_

_**Mace**_

_Anything you can say I can say faster_

_**Adi**_

_I can say anything faster than you_

_**Mace (fast)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (faster)**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (quicker)**_

_No you can't_

_**Adi (quicker)**_

_Yes I can_

_**Mace (inaudible words)**_

_!_

_**Adi (same here)**_

_!_

_**Mace**_

_I can jump a herdle_

_**Adi**_

_I can wear a gerdle_

_**Mace**_

_I can knit a sweater_

_**Adi**_

_I can fill it better_

_**Mace**_

_I can do most anything!_

_**Adi (arches a brow)**_

_Can you bake a pie?_

_**Mace (flushes)**_

_...No..._

_**Adi**_

_Neither can I_

_**Mace**_

_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter_

_**Adi**_

_I can sing anything sweeter than you_

By this rate, the singing duo inched to one another closely as their voices cooed through their soft, delicate notes to one another.

Forgetful hummed the song 'Deck the Halls' to him while getting into a staring contest with the wall next by to him and was losing horribly.

_**Mace (smiling and shaking his head in mock)**_

_Nooo you can't_

_**Adi (flutters her eyelashes)**_

_Yes I caaaaan_

_**Mace (carresses Adi's cheek)**_

_Noooo you caaaan't_

_**Adi (winks mockingly and affectionately at him)**_

_Yeesss I caaaan_

_**Mace (gets a bit stern)**_

_Nooooo you caaan't_

_**Adi (narrows her eyes)**_

_Yeessss I caaan_

_**Mace (grits teeth)**_

_Nooo you can't_

_**Adi (smirks wickedly)**_

_Oh yes I caaan_

_**Mace (Done with the sweet notes)**_

_No you can't! CAN'T! __**CAN'T!**_

_**Adi (same thing)**_

_Yes I can! CAN! __**CAN!**_

_**Mace and Adi at the same time**_

_NO YOU CAN'T!  
YES I CAN!_

By the time the two had finished their nonsense singing as Yoda had predicted through being easily able to sense, both had their chest pressed against one another and leaned in so intently with their eyes narrowed still in competitivness.

Both opened their mouths to say something, probably something insulting to one another as the others had expected, when instead- by accident-

Their lips met in a kiss!

Adi and Mace had their eyes wide open in shock, but both seemed to close their eyes as though they were enjoying the brief kiss before pulling away suddenly, in shock as they gawked at one another.

Yoda's eyes popped right out of his head, jaw smacked right down to the floor in the most indescribable shock imagineable.

"HOLY SH*T! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" he panicked, running and screaming about as he was able to scurry away on his cane to hide in the bathroom.

The audience seemed satisfied, since they immediately clapped for them while Martini proceedingly got herself drunk, the Mandalorian stalkers went back to...stalking on Facebook, and Pokémon went off in content happiness to chase after what he thought was a pokémon.

But still, all our Jedi friends remained in complete shock as to what they just saw, and what they could only wonder what was to come.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Adi and Mace have kissed- but in front of everyone! I love the emo Prime Minister, it kinda reminded me of Demyx from **_**Kingdom Hearts. **_**XD XD XD XD**

**One of the best parts was DEFINETELY the random appearances of the horror characters! I LOVE horror movies, especially those 80's classics! Fave by far is definetely **_**Hellraiser, **_**which is pretty obvious since I threw in all those Cenobites. XD Then I love Freddy and Chucky, whom are the funniest horror characters by far- and then I just had to include Jason. Next to Pinhead, he gave my nightmares for weeks. I don't really like Michael Myers, and Ghostface is nothing more than an annoyance to me. I don't consider **_**Scream **_**much of a scary movie. Oh...and crazy as I am, I love Candyman also. So wicked...XD and the protaganist of that film, Helen, is BEAUTIFUL. LOL, Candyman gets to carry her bridle style and kiss her in the movie. It's almost romantic...if it weren't for the fact he's got bees in his mouth all the time. :P**

**If you like horror characters and their kinds of OOC humor, PLEASE check out my great friend, laura 101, and her fic 'The Monster's Club' because that is freakin' hilarious!**

**But my other fave by far has got to be Plo screaming 'TROLL' and 'TROLLOLOLOL' to Yoda. That killed me. XD**

**Until the next chapter which should come soon and once again best apologies!**

**-Izzy **


End file.
